The Coming of Another Hero
by MidniteVamp
Summary: Alanna has a baby which is a still born. Years later, a girl meets up with her and for some reason, the Lioness feels a connection.
1. Alanna's Baby

Sweat poured down her face, making her turn towards George. He dabbed her face, trying to make her feel better. The pain was excrutiating and for some reason, this baby didn't seem to want to come out yet. She gritted her teeth, trying to find her happy place. George's mother, a healer, stood at Alanna's feet, waiting for the baby to start wriggling out.

"Get out," Alanna growled, suddenly wanting the baby to listen to her.

Mrs. Cooper smiled, still not use to her daughter's nonsense at times. Myles, Alanna's adopted father, stood outside the door, pacing anxiously. She had already had 3 children, and hopefully this was her last.

"Remember dear what Madame Zelia said. This will be your most trying child, pushing the boundaries to become great."

Alanna suddenly didn't care wether or not her child would be great, what she cared about was that he would suddenly decide that it was time to come out.

"_Don't you care at all about me?" The speaker was a young female. She had reddish blonde hair with lavender highlights, a pointy nose, elfish ears, and her eyes were a pretty lavender. The question was directed to her. "Of course I care about you," snapped the Lioness. "Then let me go! I can't stay here! You and Dat never think I'm capable of anything, but I'm not a child!" Alanna frowned. "You're only14," she protested, not wanting to see her youngest child leave. "I have to go!" Suddenly, the girl jumped out the window, vanishing. Everything went black._

"Sweetie? Wake up!"

The warm voice of her husband woke her up. All she remembered was being in pain. Alanna sat up, wanting to see her baby boy.

"Where is he? I want to see my son."

George hesitated, scaring her.

"Tell me," she hissed, digging her nails into his wrist.

"He died. He was too weak."

Her heart stopped. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. She didn't cry, but silently she did cry for her baby. George hugged her, gently whispering words that she couldn't make out. Why, her mind screamed out to the goddess. What had she done wrong? Why had he died?

The days that followed were some of the most painful days she had ever experience in her entire life. Every person that passed her looked away, not catching her eye. King Jonathan visited her often, trying to give her words to help, but eventually she refused to see him. Then she turned for the worse, locking herself in her room with magic from herself.

"Alanna, open this door right now," demanded Queen Thayet.

Knowing that Thayet wouldn't do anything to her for not obeying, Alanna curled up tighter, refusing to budge.

"So you're just going to let Tortall suffer?"

"I just lost my baby! Can't I have some compassion?"

"We've been trying to show compassion, but you don't want it! George is worried sick over ya! Now open this door! I'll have Raoul smash down this door!"

(The Lower City)

Mistress Cooper, wrapped in a black cloak, hurried down the street, to the dancing dove. The inn was the place of the rogue, King of the Theives. George, after agreeing to turn good, had handed over the position to Marek, one of his good buddies. She knocked 3 times, waiting for her neice to answer.

"What do ye want, stranger?"

"Rispah, its Eleni!"

The door opened. Eleni hurried inside, shaking off her cloak to keep the inn nice even though it had lost its extravagent look. Marek sat in George's seat which was at the head of the long table, in front of the fire place. He stood, ushuring her up the stairs, to his bedroom.

"What can I do for you?"

Unable to tell him, she removed her cloak, revealing a small bundle. Inside was a baby girl. Her eyes glowed a silver blue and around her neck was a blue, crystal wolf. Her hair was the color of irisis. Marek and Rispah made the sign against evil, backing away from her.

"I need you to take her away from Tortall. She mustn't know that she's the daughter of Alanna until she's older."

"Auntie Cooper, I thought you said it was a boy and that he had died," whispered Rispah, horrified that her aunt had done such a thing.

"I talked to Madame Zelia. She saw the future. If Angel stays here, then she's bound to turn bad! She was born with powers that a human would never possess. She would be a danger to us and to herself! I need one of you to take her away, far away!"

"How do you know her name is Angel?"

"Madame Zelia," responded both women at the same time.

Madame Zelia was a sorceress/seer. She could see the future, but only for super important things. Usually, she made her earnnings by selling "healing" herbs. Mistress Cooper hadn't been fooled by the woman. She could sense when someone was lying about their powers, and Zelia hadn't been lying. The two became good friends, helping each other out whenever they could.

"So where do we take her?"

Mistress Cooper hated herself for doing this, but this was for all of humanity. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she kissed the baby's cheek.

"Leave her on a peasant's doorstep. Not in Tortall though."

With that, Eleni grabbed her cloak and hurried down the steps, leaving the King of Theives and the Lady of the Rogue alone with the innocent baby.


	2. The Market Place

Pixie, sitting on the back of the cart, watched all the people. It was Market Day and everyone was out. Thor ran up, jumping on the back to sit beside her.

"Look at all these peasants! Just wait, one day we'll be performing for the royals, King Jonathan with his beautiful wife, Queen Thayet!"

She rolled her eyes, showing Thor that she had heard enough about the royal family. All he did was talk about the Queen and what a beauty she was. Pixie studied everyone. Children ran under their parents, laughing as they played tag with each other. Feeling envious, Pixie turned her attention elsewhere.

"What makes you think that Thayet would even look at you," Blair asked his younger brother.

They began to wrestle, making Pixie fall out. She wore a head wrap which covered her face, her hair, and her torso. Many people found her looks "evil". Blair joined her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She squirmed, making his arm fall. Pixie didn't care about what people thought, but she didn't like being touched. Blair was use to it so he wasn't too hurt by it.

(Palace)

Thayet studied her reflection in the mirror. She couldn't decide wether or not to wear the barette in her hair. Jonathan snuck up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You look beautiful."

A grumpy, short, tempered lady joined the room. She wore a scowl which seemed to be permanently glued to her face.

"Alanna, must you look so miserable," whined Thayet.

She didn't enjoy seeing her expressions, always depressed and sad. It had been years since the death of their baby boy, but usually Alanna's mind would wander into the realm of the dead, looking for her son's soul. Jonathan had given his champion plenty of missions, but she always came back, sooner than expected. Her enjoyment of being free had vanished. Now she acted more like a zombie.

"Hey guys, did you hear about the performers? A cart has been spotted. It's parked in front of the Dancing Dove. I can't see any of them, but people are already crowding around. Why don't we go see them?"

George's eyes pleaded for them to go. It had been a while since he'd been out of the house, enjoying himself.

"Eleni and Myles will be there," he added, knowing that Alanna couldn't turn it down if her father was involved.

(Lower City)

"Allrigt guys, lets pray. Dear gods and goddesses, please watch over us, letting us perform our best. Hopefully, we will get a free meal too."

Pixie, not believeing in the goddesses or the gods, kept her eyes open, watching how Dags, the leader, got into it. His eyes were closed, making him look relaxed. Blair winked at her, making her uncomftorable. He liked her and made that clear, but Pixie didn't return the feelings. He was her brother, nothing else. Thor kept his eyes on her too. He looked up to her as a fellow role model.

Once their circle was done, Pixie peeked outside. The streets were crowded with people. She moved away, not looking forward to what was to come. People rudely starred at her whenever she wasn't wearing a disguise. Dags pushed her out with Blair, pulling her cloak off.

Eleni froze where she was, not believing her eyes. Angel stood before her, or was it just a girl that looked like her? Alanna had also stiffened at the sight of the girl. She looked to be about

Eleni froze where she was, not believing her eyes. Angel stood before her, or was it just a girl that looked like her? Alanna had also stiffened at the sight of the girl. She looked to be about 8. Her hair was now a reddish blonde with purple highlights and tips. There was purple eye make-up all around her eyes, making the silver blue glow. Her outfit, a tight fitting, purple-blue, stripped leotard brought out the tint of her skin. It looked like there were diamonds embedded into her skin, making her shine. Blair did some magic tricks, making her disappear and having her reappear in the audience. After doing several tricks, Pixie did some flips.

"Who is that," Alanna asked.

Myles frowned thoughtfully, watching his daughter's eyes light up. George noticed the light.

"It's just some young girl from another part of the world."

"But we never learned about people that look like that! Where would she be from?"

"She's an image, created to awe the crowd. Once the show is over and they are on their way to wherever, she will be put away," her father said.

Alanna took a couple steps forward, wanting to have proof that the girl didn't exist. George grabbed her arm.

"Something is not right, George! I feel connected to her, as if, we've met in another time."

George didn't want to distinguish her hope, but there was no possibility of what she was suggesting. He shook his head, firmly, to show her that it wasn't true. She glarred at him, wishing that this time he could show her support! Alanna sat back down, silently planning on meeting her.

After the show had ended, the party left to return to the palace. Eleni stayed behind, wanting to meet the girl who could possibly be Alanna's daughter. She went over to the closed cart.

"Excuse me, is Angel here?"

A man who looked in charge stuck his head out. After looking the woman over, he shook his head.

"Sorry. There's no one by that name. Now we must get going so, goodbye."


End file.
